A Mislead Love
by david-mcgraths-gurl
Summary: Draco thinks he's in love with Mione and in trying to win her love falls for someone else. DG My first fic, please R


A Mislead Love

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth_

_Closer than where I started_

_Chasing after you_

Draco Malfoy had just started his fifth year at Hogwarts. He always looked like the bad guy in the picture but the is that deep inside him he's just like everyone else. No one had ever really tried to get to know him because they didn't feel the need to. Nobody ever his one true desire. Hermione Granger.

Even though he had been rude to her his first year he always thought he was getting closer to her. After she hit him in their third year ha had fallen more in love with her. He wanted to be nice to her and get to know her but he was afraid that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't care for him anymore. He was going crazy trying to find a way to win Hermione's love and still keeps his friends.

Malfoy now decided to confront her even if it meant losing every friend he ever had and possibly losing his father. It was a chance he was willing to make. He wasn't going to let her go.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

It was two weeks into the school year and Malfoy was thinking of the perfect time to do this. 'Hearts are left broken by words unspoken,' he thought to himself. Whet the hell, he was going for it. He figured that if he never found out if it was meant to be he would spend his whole life wondering. He felt like he was missing something, maybe it was her.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

Draco was now walking out to the court yard where Hermione sat. Hermione saw he walking towards her and thought he was going to start trouble. She picked up all of her books and started off. "Wait!" Draco hollered her way. Hermione looked back in confussion. " What in the bloody hell do you want Draco!" Malfoy looked down in shame then picked his head up. " Hermione, would you like…" "Yes?" said Hermione trying to rush him. "Uh… would you like to go on a date with me?" He said in a shrilled voice. Her eyes suddenly grew larger. Her jaw dropped. "What? I'm a stupid mudblood remember? Why the hell would you want to go out with someone like me?" Draco had a flashback of the first year at Hogwarts. He wasn't to nice to her then. As Hermione turned her back on him to begin fleeing he grabbed her arm to explain.

"Hermione I know I have been an asshole but that's all changed. I feel I have fallen so deeply in love with you that if I don't change now, there may never be a chance to." He looked at her with his adorable puppy eyes as he said those words. She just stood there with a confused yet angered look on her face before Malfoy once again spoke. " Can't you see? I'm changing all for you!" His eyes were begging for the answer. " Draco Malfoy! You and I will never be! You would have to change a hell of a lot to be with me. Besides, you're not the one for me." After saying that she ran off while Draco yelled for her. " What, and you think Ron Wesley will for fill you every need and all of your desires? He can't even defend himself." the next step for him was begging. He wasn't going to throw everything up just for a dumb mudblood who couldn't even see love even if it hit her with cupid's arrow!

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

He had decided to be in love with somebody he knew had longed for him. He thought that he could get to Hermione. His new true love was indeed Ginny Wesley. Just like that. He was going to trick Hermione or though he thought. But he would never imagine what would happen.

Draco slept on the thought. In the morning he was ready. He got dressed in tight blue jeans and a wife beater to show off his nice muscular biceps. He heads off to his first class where he was sure to see Ginny. During class he writes a letter for her. This is what it said:

Dear Ginny,

Your eyes got to me the first time they met mine. Your smile shines like the sun and it blinds me. Your love is in my heart. It hurts and it heals but for one little moment serenades my soul. Please go out with me.

+Draco Malfoy

When he finished up this letter he takes his wand and levitates it over in front of her. She opens it and reads it. Ginny turns her head around to see Draco smiling. She softly nods her head, yes.

Ginny and Draco's first date was at Three Broom Sticks. It was nice. Draco paid for everything to be a gentleman. He found out a lot of things about her and she found out a lot about him. For example, She found out that he isn't a jerk like everyone thinks. Draco's plan was following through.

When the date ended Draco walked Ginny home. Ron was there with Hermione at his side. Ron went to the door and looked Draco in the eyes. "Draco get the bloody hell out of here!" Ron was angry. Draco just hugged Ginny goodbye and walked off.

The next day Ginny and Draco didn't speak at all. Draco was thinking things over. Ginny was yelled at by Ron and Hermione about how much of a dirty scrum he is. She didn't care. She was just happy she got a chance with him.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

It was now the sixth date and Draco was falling apart. He was just dating her because he wanted to get to Hermione but that wasn't the case anymore. He had fallen for Ginny now. He thought to himself that he'll never get a chance with Hermione so he just gave up.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world _

_That could change my mind_

Draco's life was changing and it was changing fast. He was getting to know Ginny better. By now he had forgotten all about his Hermione fetish. He was all about Ginny Wesley. He didn't even think of any other person except for her. Day and night she was in his head. He wanted to be with he forever. When he was away from her all he wished for was to see her again and when he was with her all he thought about was never letting that night end.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer than where I started _

_chasing after you_

The tenth date was now over and Draco was walking Ginny home again but this time from Madam Puddifoot's. They held eachother's hand just staring into one another's eyes. "Ginny I want to tell you something." Ginny replied, "Yes?" He stopped walking and faced towards her. "Ginny, I'm in love with you. I love you so much." A cluster of tears made their way down Ginny's freckled cheeks. "I love you too." They both had a romantic moment where the earth around them was spinning and they were trapped in the middle. Draco touched her face with grace and pulled her closer. She wrapped he arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. Then all of a sudden they were kissing in the center of love.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

It was now early in the morning. Draco had walked Ginny home the night before and came back to his room to sleep. The only thing he really remembered was kissing Ginny. Draco knew there was going to be trouble in paradise between him and Ron but he didn't care at the moment. Aparently he was happy. Everyone would notice if he got up now so he stayed in bed until he wasn't anymore. Well until he didn't physically look it.

When Draco got up he went into the hallway where Ron was waiting for him.

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Ron yelled up a storm. he was so pissed. Ron had thought Draco had slept with his sister. He had all the anger that he could take built up in his head. Finally he just straightened up and threw a fist at him. Draco's nose was full of blood forom the hit. "Don't you ever get close to Ginny you sick bastard!" As Ron yelled that Draco just lay on the floor with one eye brow up and a look on his face. "You slept with my bloody sister!" Draco's eyes were huge. He jumped up and started to correct Ron. " No I didn't! We just went on a date!" Ginny was walking by and saw Draco holding his nose and saw blood on his shirt. She quickly ran to the rescue. " What happened Draco?" She asked anxiously. She looked at Ron to see him looking down. "Ron, what did you do!" She yelled. Ron looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I thought that you two slept with eachother." Ginny looked shocked. " God no! Never!" she said to Ron then turned around to Draco, "No effense sweetie." She turned back to Ron again. "Is that what you thought? Think before you act Ron!" Ron walked off.

Ginny never forgave Ron for a while for what he did and for what he assumed. When Ginny got home she only had one thing to say to him. " Ron, if you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." She didn't talk to him for a while even if he was family. Him being family didn't mean that she had to talk to him.

Draco and Ginny stayed together and had a lot of fun and great times. Well for the mean time.

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you…_


End file.
